EN EL FRENTE
by Cindy880304
Summary: fic por el cumpleaños 100 de Steve, transcurre durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial e Infinity War, es un Stucky. Siguen los sensuales regalos de Bucky para Steve.


**Fic Stucky por el cumpleaños 100 de Steve.**

 **EN EL FRENTE**

Steve estaba realmente ocupado, por los festejos del 4 de Julio en un atípico día tranquilo en medio de la guerra y una festividad nacional, él era el símbolo de su nación y como tal debía atender a la prensa y a los superiores que le felicitaron por su cumpleaños.

En esos momentos solo deseaba estár en un lugar la habitación de hotel asignada a él y a Bucky como premio por las acciones en el frente.

En otro lugar estaba Bucky más concretamente haciendo una pequeña celebración para el capitán pero sin el, tenían algo de comida Americana y por su puesto un modesto pastel de fresa,

Steve se demoraría, optaron por comenzar sin el, de un momento a otro vio como solo quedaba una pieza de pastel, los comandos habían devorado todo y en la mesa no quedaba más que un grupo totalmente ebrio.

Como pudo rescato la rebanada y se fue al hotel ahora debía idear un mejor regalo para su Stevie en su sensual mente pensó y se dijo ¿porque no? Su regalo de seguro impresionaría al punk.

Corrió a la cocina del hotel y solicitó un delantal, aunque ya lo había hecho en otras ocaciones el conocía la debilidad del cap por verlo solo con él kepis pero era el cumpleaños de él no el suyo.

Bucky se quitó el uniforme y se puso el delantal, arreglo lo mejor posible la rebanada en un plato y le puso una vela.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que el llego, con rapidez se puso el sombrero, aliso el delantal, tomó la bandeja y puso su rostro más perverso.

Bucky: ¡Feliz cumpleaños punk!

Steve casi cae al piso Bucky estaba casi desnudo, solo lo cubria ese pequeño delantal y si hay estaba esa condenada sonrisa acompañada de el bendito kepis, ese hombre lo va a matar, no sería Hydra u otro enemigo sería James y su sensualidad desborda.

Bucky: Disculpa que no te guardara más pero es que el resto borro todo más rápido que una bomba.

Steve: No te preocupes, lo importante es la intención.

Bucky: tienes que pedir tu deseo, sopla la vela y no me lo digas.

Steve: Ya lo sabes yo quiero estar siempre a tu lado, quizá lo único que necesitamos es que nadie nos juzgue.

Bucky: Este amor no puede dañar a nadie, no es mi culpa que Dios me enviara a un angel.

Steve: Eso quiere decir que a ti te mandaron directamente desde el infierno para provocarme.

Bucky: Me enviaron a amarte, antes de comer la última parte, tienes que ponerte cómodo.

Bucky empezó a desvestirlo, tomo la corbata quitandosela suavemente, procedió con el saco, desabotonó la camisa haciendo una pausa para besar el perfecto pecho de Steve, la correa y cierre, bajo sensualmente hasta el piso, tomó sus zapatos y medias, con un movimiento fluido bajo el pantalon con ropa interior incluida dejando al cap totalmente desnudo.

Bucky pensaba que de ser político apoyaria una ley para que el rubio no usará ropa nunca más, la ropa ocultaba la belleza de ese dios Griego.

Tomo los cubiertos y como si Steve fuera un niño se lo puso cerca de la boca dejando algo de crema en sus labios se acercó y le dio el beso de cumpleaños, el rubio lo tomo de la nuca y compartieron el pastel sus lengua se movían eroticamente.

Este había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y aún faltaba más.

Bucky se arrodilló en medio de las piernas de Steve que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, tomo el miembro del rubio beso la punta y lo probó solo para provocar, finalmente metio parte del gran miembro de Steve y el resto lo estimulaba con sus manos el suero lo había mejorado en todos los aspectos.

Siendo versatil decidió que ya era hora tomo la vaselina de la mesa de noche y se la entregó a Steve.

Bucky: Yo soy tu regalo, soy tuyo está noche, por favor hazlo.

Steve estaba un poco asustado, él era el pasivo pero ahora su idiota lo miraba y le decía eso, lo deseaba pero no tenía experiencia además que su fuerza podría dañarlo.

Bucky vio su rostro y lo tranquilizo, se volteo y mostró al aire su trasero, una clara invitacion.

Bucky: Siempre he sido tuyo, hazlo.

Steve lo preparo tal cual Bucky hacía con el, se tomó su tiempo para penetrarlo lenta y delicadamente sabía que su chico no era virgen pero en realidad no le importaba su cuerpo y alma eran suyo, las embestidas subieron de nivel y apresar de la rapidez Bucky no mostraba señal de dolor, una parte de Steve amaba ver su unión y en definitiva la unión suya con Bucky era maravillosa sus cuerpos habían sido diseñados para estar juntos, el cuerpo de James lo succionaba de manera deliciosa, finalmente James tuvo un gran orgasmo seguido por Steve que lleno su cuerpo con su semen, ahora la limpieza francamente les importaba poco.

Ambos estaban eufóricos en cama entre besos se quedaron dormidos.

 **WAKANDA**

Steve se sentía desolado, en sus manos estaba la urna con las cenizas de James este era el cumpleaños más amargo desde la muerte de Sarah, una vez más había perdido a su gran compañero.

Nat había intentado animarlo, pero nada funcionaba, lloraba amargamente por todos, los Wakandianos hicieron una gran ceremonia por T'achalla y los caídos.

El Lobo Blanco como lo llamaron recibió honores de parte de los aldeanos.

Pero nada calmo el corazón herido de Steve.

 **Bombas, felicitaciones y recomendaciones son bienvenidos**


End file.
